Talk:Pocket Rocket
with torques history of weapons with a sexual connotation I have a feeling the trivia for this may be a bit off.... Lenorilla (talk) 18:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I imagine that is may be that, but it could be a couple of things. Pocket Rocket (or Crotch Rocket) is a term for a small mororcycle, which would fit in with the fast-cars-and-EXPLOSIONS style of Torgue. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 19:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : The Torgue weapon names are all dick jokes, just like the Hyperion ones can be strung together in random order to create any given speech our CEO gives to the company... but yes. I see "crotch rocket" used for decent sized fast import bikes / Harley's old Buell Blast brand. Typically the kind of thing that'll go flying past you in a group on the freeway at about 120 over the speed limit at 3:00am. Pocket rocket almost exclusively refers to the half-size versions of those that look like a kid's toy but can keep up with cars in non-highway traffic. That said, this sums up Torgue. Any other reference is probably accidental. --AssGnomes (talk) 14:52, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Can buy from new weapons machines (using TT as a currency), just got one for 47 TT, seen another also 47 TT. ~~Sinatr~~ The pocket rocket definitely refers to a type (and actual brand) of vibrator.? I managed an adult video store for many years, and sold more than a few of these.? Cubbance (talk) 06:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Not definitely. Worked with my father buying/selling "Pocket Rocket" motorcycles. Like I said before, there are a few things it could be. I lean toward a small motorcycle, since this gun behaves like a small rocket launcher, but I wouldn't be surprised if this name was chosen for it's multiple interpretations (both vibrator and motorcycles fit Torgue well). Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 09:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: You may be thinking of a "crotch rocket." I agree with Lenorilla. Torgue weapons have sexual ::: Innuendos in their names. Cubbance (talk) 03:53, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I know it is called a Crotch Rocket too, but (at least locally) it is fairly common for them to be called a Pocket Rocket. Not sure if I can find an "original source" on that, but I'll look around. Still, I am not trying to argue that you are incorrect in saying it is a dildo (although I have heard Pocker Rocket refer directly to a penis, not far off lol). However, a developer (Randy?) has also directly stated that Torgue weapon designs were inspired by racing vehicles and such. I can dig up the source on that if anyone cares, it was an interview where all the manufacturers were discussed and he listed off many of the design inspirations. 18:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: I just Googled, and saw that you were absolutely right about the small motorcycles also being called Pocket Rocket. I apologize. Now I'm torn. There was a definite biker vibe to the DLC, but Torgue is known for sexual innuendo. So, maybe it's intended to evoke BOTH responses? A Triple Entendre? Cubbance (talk) 21:32, December 10, 2012 (UTC) please see Borderlands_Wiki:Trivia_policy. as per policy i included a link to the source material. the triva(l) reference is clearly the original source. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) fry....do you honestly want us to put in a link to a vibrator? ill gladly do it... just thought yall would prefer we didn't Lenorilla (talk) 22:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm suprised no one else has brought this up yet. I think the flavor text is clearly a reference to There's a Wocket in My Pocket! by Dr. Seuss. The opening line in the book is "Did you ever get the feeling there is a wasket in your basket...." See this link for the full text: http://www.hotconflict.com/dr-seuss-online-book-reading-wocket-in-my-pocket-full-text-and-review/ Kalzicmir (talk) 14:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol, it's funny that the Pocket Rocket is both a sexual innuendo AND has 2 real world references. Also, considering that the weapon uses rockets as ammunition (obviously) it makes for a pretty funny conversation piece.Volcannon (talk) 17:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC)